


dear beloved

by wrenkos



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, add rinea to heroes you cowards, berkut being sappy. thank you for your time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkos/pseuds/wrenkos
Summary: Truth is, he’s lonely. Fighting alongside both commoner and royalty of legends yet to come is a jarring thought, yet it’s the truth nonetheless. But some of the people here have families, family that they, too, fight alongside with. He does not.





	dear beloved

Berkut isn’t a very anxious man, but polishing the ring usually left in the safety of his pocket is something he’s grown to do to pass time. The summoner has caught him once, twice, three times to many - he’s begun to lost track - and each time he’s sent them away, spouting something along the lines of “it’s not your ring, and it doesn’t concern you, worm”.

A few times heroes dressed in wedding garb have approached him - Marth and Caeda, he recalls - and have asked him about the ring. Although he let it slip that he did have someone he was waiting to give the ring to, he promptly turned the couple’s offers of advice down. Advice? Ha. The emperor's nephew didn’t require advice.

Even so, seeing the two fight alongside each other, laugh with others...it did bring a pang of something in his chest. It did remind him of a certain blue-haired beauty.

Berkut isn’t an emotional man - rather, emotions are something that he’s grown _out_ of - but amongst the emotions that just swelled beneath the surface of his chest that he cannot name, he recognizes this one. He knows it well, as it bubbles to the surface after so many years of being steps behind after finally rising to the top to live up to his rightful title.  
  
Jealousy.

He scoffs to himself, turning the ring over in his palm carefully.

Truth is, he’s lonely. Fighting alongside both commoner and royalty of legends yet to come is a jarring thought, yet it’s the truth nonetheless. But some of the people here have families, family that they, too, fight alongside with. (Even if he’s heard that this ‘Corrin’ individual has quite a complicated family, still - he does not have family to fight with.)

The people from his own land are the very people he once fought against. Besides that, he is alone. One man bears a striking resemblance to General Ezekiel, but that is all.

There are dancers here, whose dances fall just steps short behind Rinea’s. Although allowing him to strike down more enemies, nothing is quite the same as her ever-so-charming smile and laughter, the twirl of her dress and the sparkle in her eyes.

There are flowers here, of blue bouquets and those of the tropical kind, ones he has never seen in Rigel. But instead of simply staring he longs to pluck them from their place and give it to one individual.

The ring is polished, not a speck of dirt on it, but that is not enough. To see it sit, matching with his own, on her finger is what he truly wishes for.

“Lord Berkut?” he hears, and he pockets the ring and turns to face a noble of the land - Sharena. Bright, energetic, but far too outgoing for his own likes. Still, she has proved a capable fighter, cheering him on once or twice.

“Yes?”

Sharena doesn’t flinch to his typical annoyed tone, instead of making a ‘tsk’ sound. “You shouldn’t be so grumpy! If you always frown, your face will be stuck like that!”

Berkut scoffs again. “And who am I to--”

“Anyways,” Sharena continues, and Berkut grumbles in annoyance. “You’re more...gloomy these days. Commander Anna thinks it’s your appeal, but… are you waiting for someone? That’s what the summoner thinks!”

“Hmph. As If I would tell--”

“Right on the dot, then?” Sharena grins, and Berkut wants to break something at the amount of times he’s been cut off. “Heh. You’re kind of predictable, but I’m glad we got closer! We’re friends now, right?”

He glowers at her, “Predictable?! I--”

“Oh!” Sharena laughs, hopping a few steps away, “That’s my cue to leave, heh. See you around!”

He almost goes after her as she sprints away, but decides it’s not worth his time. She’ll never learn, and he knows better than to pick a fight of the royalty he’s bound to contract with.

(But Rinea and her would get along, he thinks to himself.)

A ghost of a smile finds itself on his face at that, but he will never admit it. He turns the ring once more. Yes, he can see it now - Rinea had always been so quiet, so distant, but as were all people of Rigel. Imagine her singing, laughing, like how she usually did when she was with him…

She’d get along with the dancers and singers, and he thinks that she’d quite like the pegasi and even the ridiculous outfits some heroes wore for the festivals.

He also wants to roam the castle halls with her, too, halls that often empty, akin to the ones in the castle at home. But unlike there, here is bright, overflowing with warmth that he almost hasn’t seen before -except in that smile of hers, of course.

“Rinea.” he mumbles, only for himself to hear. “I’ll wait for you.”

He hopes the words reach her, despite the miles and worlds between them.


End file.
